Supernatural: Unnamed for now
by Mistifik
Summary: A Supernatural story dedicated to the fanatics : Sam or 'Physcic Boy' has a premonition which, of course, leads to a lot of trouble...
1. Fights and Nightmares

Chapter 1: Fights and Nightmares

Sam stared at Dean with a disbelieving look. He raised his eyebrows in the way of his that he used to get Dean to reason with him.

"When are you going to get it, Sam? Dad's dead. So why's it important anymore what he told me? Why does any of it matter?" Dean waved at his head and stared the other direction as if to declare that this discussion was over.

"No!" Sam disputed, "You're the one who doesn't get it, Dean! Dad was everything to us! He was my…"

"What?" Dean barked, turning back to face Sam.

"My hero…" Sam stared down at his feet, a small teardrop clinging from his eyelid. He quickly wiped it away, before Dean could notice.

"What are you talking about?!" Dean couldn't believe his brother. He always caught the perfect time to start bawling like a baby, and make excuses to cover up all the times he had fought with dad, and not even once just admitting he was wrong and wave the problem away. No, his little brother decided to stick to his decisions like glue. It's as if he enjoyed making matters worse. Dean rolled his eyes and faced the opposite way. He couldn't bear to look at his brother falling apart anymore. Sam acted as though it were _his_ fault dad was dead. He crossed his arms over his chest, his black leather jacket crunching as he did so; and stared off into the far distance, squinting at the slowly setting sun.

Sam just stared at the pavement, as if it would solve all of his problems. After a while, he walked away when he noticed Dean wasn't budging. He walked back to their little cabin and lay down on the bed, crossing his arms beneath his head, deep in his thoughts. Sleep dwindled in his eyelids and finally he nodded off, as the sun was low beneath the trees.

Dean awoke to a sudden, intense muttering. He rolled over to see Sam rolling around on his comforter on the other bunk bed, muttering under his breath, something about Dean. It looked like Sam was having a nightmare. Dean sighed. He wondered whether he should wake him up, but now that he was already up, he might as well. After a few minutes, Dean got up and shook Sam. He was still stirring and muttering angrily.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean finally yelled.

He turned over, his eyelids wide open, and yelled, "Dean, you're still alive!"

"Calm down Sammy, it was just a nightmare…"

"Oh," Sam rubbed at his eyes furiously, examining his surroundings. "Nightmare," he repeated after Dean, drowsily. Then he had a sudden realization and felt fully awake, "Dean!"

"What is it?" Dean said calmly, still standing next to Sam's bed.

"It was a premonition, I was there, and so were you, and there was this weird ghoulish demon that said something weird in some weird language I don't understand and-"

"Slow down, Sam, I can't understand a word you're saying." Dean cut Sam off of his frantic gibberish, "Calm yourself, here I'll get you a glass of water."

When Sam was finally ready to explain, he began, "Ok. I remember clearly now. You and I were in some weird grayish room with a TV in the corner. That was it, otherwise it was bare. This ghoulish looking demon was floating in front of you and speaking in some foreign language…"

Dean looked at him thoughtfully, "What'd it sound like?"

"Like some sort of alien language. I wasn't familiar with it at all. There were some shrieks, and some weird mumbling-it might have not even been a language.

"Hmmm…then what happened?"

"Well, the demon was making all these peculiar noises- when suddenly there was some strange light escaping its mouth. It was green and ghostly. It looked as though it was breathing on you, then the TV starting making sounds, it had turned on, and only static showed. The creature seemed to be its power source. I think the green mist coming from its mouth, was powering it somehow…"

"And what were you doing while all of this was happening?"

"I was sort of just, well, standing there… I was shocked and surprised, you know?" Sam paused for a moment, "But I started screaming something, and then, you weren't there. You'd disappeared, in a matter of seconds. That's why, as you said, I might have been yelling 'Dean'."

"So this room didn't have any windows?" Dean rested his head on his leg.

"Now that you mention it…" Sam willed his mind, "yes, there was a window. It was to the left, and it's just a blur to me because I wasn't really paying attention to it."

"Well, do you remember any scenery, anything, a sign, or something with words- how are we supposed to know where this is?"

"It's…" Sam looked intensely through their cabin window, "Right over there!" He pointed his finger out the window to a tiny cottage that seemed deep in the unwelcoming forest, his eyes suddenly wide with fear.


	2. Hiking isn’t so fun

Chapter 2: Hiking isn't so fun

"I am hungry, tired, and really not in the mood for this," Felanie removed a branch from her tangled and dirty hair, "tell me why I agreed to this again?"

"You sound just like when we're doing math work," Angelina giggled, cupping her hand to her mouth.

"To explore the unexplored!" Lea turned back and yelled maniacally. She was the leader of this troop of girls, and couldn't care less whether they were tired or hungry- a bigger task was at hand-she wondered how they could even _think_ about eating at a time like this.

"I think that all this wilderness, "Angelina tightened her backpack straps, "has gone to Lea's head."

"Tell me about it," Felanie rolled her eyes.

"We have to see the scenery! I heard that the next episode's going to be awesome! Learning some crazy secrets about Dean or something," Olivia gasped for air as she trudged behind them slowly.

"I heard Sam's going to die in this one!" Danielle raised her hands above her hand, waving them dramatically.

"No way!" Felanie's stomach squirmed at the thought-or maybe it was just hunger.

"Sammy absolutely _cannot _ die," Angelina squealed, pinching her cheeks, "He's too cute!". "Besides," she added in, "Where would the show go without him? Those are just pitiful rumours…"

"Yeah," Lea waved the thought away, "Sam can't die! No chance."

"What? Do you have any better ideas?" Olivia mumbled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Lea said scornfully. "But why make up stuff now, when seeing the whole damn thing is so much better??"

"Yeah…" Felanie sighed, dreamily, "-I'm still hungry though."

"Just a few kilometers more! Then we can sit down and rest," Lea said with determination.

"I really… can't." Olivia said as she caught up with them. Olivia looked behind her back, "I don't think they can either." She pointed her thumb behind her toward the five girls that were looking completely worn out, they hadn't even said a word the last hour or so.

Danielle was walking next to Olivia, humming to herself merrily.

Felanie and Angelina were dying of hunger, though Angelina hadn't admitted so. As they followed behind Lea, who was looking just fine considering they'd been hiking like that for hours on end, they began to neglect thinking of hiking all the way out here.

In total, there were 10 girls walking, each with a backpack on her back. They had all ran away from home, or had one excuse or another for being away. They'd made it this far, they couldn't turn back now.

Lea sighed as she bowed her head, "Okay, I guess we could make a quick pit stop- but it'd better be quick!"

"Thankyougod," Felanie mumbled under her breath.

"We'd better have lots of food left!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Uh…" Olivia sputtered.

"What?" Lea barked.

"I kind of…" Olivia was the one carrying all of the food.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in unison, they were really hungry.

"The backpack ripped," Olivia leaned into the sitting, huddled group, to show them that there was a tear on the bottom right hand side.

"Are you telling me there is no food??" Felanie cried.

"Well I am definitely not going back from the way we came!" Angelina looked through the forest and the trail from which they'd come, and shivered when she noticed it was getting darker.

"It wasn't that big! There's still something left," Olivia searched through the bag, pulling out two sandwiches, a fruit salad, and a green apple.

"Are you kidding me?" Felanie slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my god," one of the five girls who had been quiet up until now, spoke up, "That's it?"

"I…I guess so," Olivia couldn't bear to look at their fearsome faces.

"Well I for one am not hungry," Lea crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia gave Lea a glance to show that she appreciated it.

Lea looked away disapprovingly.

"Unbelievable Olivia…" One of the other girls mumbled.

Danielle tried to look at the bright side, "Oh well, at least we have some left."

As the girls huddled in their little circle, eating what was left of their food, Lea stared into the dark woods, wondering if they were ever going to get there, when she felt eyes watching them from somewhere in the dark. She shrugged it off and turned back to the troop.

"What time is it?" One of the girls asked.

Lea raised her sleeve to look at her watch, "Late- we had better get going."


	3. Something Supernatural…

A/N: So I finally got around to writing…. I had big writer's block, and might still. Don't kill me if Chapter 3 doesn't go completely smoothly (. Also, naughty Dean is cursing profoundly…but not really.

Dean's baby -- Dean's Impala. ; ) you'll understand soon enough… ---Feb.9/07

Chapter 3: Something Supernatural…

The sky was a pale gray today and rather cloudy, it being mid-afternoon as Dean and Sam ventured on their little hunt in the forest. They had packed up their some stuff to use, and kept 'Dean's baby' parked by their cottage.

Sam shuffled over slowly, following Dean's steps cautiously. They crawled through the bushes, Dean came up first.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be laying low??"

"Check this out," Dean brushed off Sam's comment. His hands were a bit dirtied, as well as his face. He had had quite enough of 'laying low'. He was staring through the window, squinting. He had a hold on the window ledge and was squeezed between the brush and the cottage.

"What? What is it?" Sam tried to look through the window too, but Dean just knocked him down.

"Are you _trying_ to get caught? Do you want to end up just like how you did in your dream?"

"Ugh." Sam groaned in the dirt, "Phh…", dirt had somehow found its way to his mouth. "One, it wasn't a dream. And two, what if I had just not told you about it and gone myself?"

"Shh…" Dean raised his finger to Sam mouth. "There's something there. I'm getting this weird vibe…"

"What's inside the room??"

"Some old-looking sofa and a TV..." The back of the sofa was facing them, and the TV was in front of the sofa, positioned at the middle of the wall.

"Anyone sitting on the sofa, perhaps?" Sam snickered.

"I don't know…" Dean squinted some more.

"That's it-"Sam jumped up to see what was going on, then crawled backwards in fear when he saw what was inside.

"What are you doing?" Dean moved away from the window still facing it in case. He whispered frantically.

"Are you blind??...fuck."

"What's going on?? Are you not telling me something…?" Dean stared at Sam, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"There's something sitting on the sofa alright…"

"What is it??" Dean averted his attention to Sam. "I don't see anything!"

"It's the demon that was in my premonition," Sam whispered.

"Fuck, that's fucked…," Dean mumbled something incoherent.

"Why can't you see the demon?"

"How do we know for sure it's a demon??"

"We don't. But look through the window again…" Sam pointed at the window with the same look on his face as he had before, when he had first pointed out the cottage to Dean.

"Fuck! Where'd that the piece of shit go?" Dean referred to the sofa belligerently.

"Come on!" Sam was waving Dean over to the outer corner of the cottage; Dean hadn't even noticed that he'd left.

"Ouch, shit. Some fucking branch just fucking poked me!" Dean sucked on his thumb warily.

Sam pulled Dean by the arm, dragging him to the door.

"Hold on-"

"What?" Sam asked with an air of 'don't contradict me'.

"Uh…never mind…" Dean had wanted to suggest that it wasn't the smartest idea to just barge into the cottage without knowing what was in there.

Sam knocked on the door of the cottage.

Dean just stared at the door, blinking; thinking of how his brother was completely insane. They didn't even barge in, they were practically welcoming death…

The door creaked open on its own.

Dean suddenly came to his senses to take out his pellet gun to fight away the demon, spirit, ghost…Or whatever that thing was. He didn't see anything for a moment.

They began walking through the cottage discreetly. No one was there, yet Dean couldn't shake off the feeling of something or someone threateningly nearby. Bone-chilling and made you feel nauseous. It was that kind of feeling.

Something's wrong here…, Sam thought to himself.

Suddenly the screen became gray with static, and something made a clicking noise. The floor began to rumble and shake.

"Earthquake!" Dean yelled, "Duck!"


	4. Literally a Heap of Trouble

Chapter 4: Literally a Heap of Trouble

"Oh…my…god," Angelina panted tiredly.

"I don't know how much longer I can go!" Felanie threw her backpack on the ground and sat down on the dirt with a thump. The backpack caused a clattering sound, the sound of something breaking, "Oops."

"Oh my god..." Angelina repeated in a bored voice.

"You guys! Oh my God!" Lea exclaimed. She pointed through a tree as the rest of the girls cluttered around her. She turned back toward Felanie who was still sitting on the ground and Angelina who was standing still and seemed to be looking nowhere. Lea motioned with her hand for them to join in.

"You will not believe this! This trip was so not a waste of time!"

"What?" Felanie said boredly.

"Dude, the set is only like a few meters away from us." Lea whispered.  
"What?!" Angelina repeated with a scream. She ran toward Lea and the others, almost plummeting her to the ground, as Felanie trailed her, her hands flying to her face in surprise and bewilderment.

"DUDE!" Angelina repeated.

"Stop repeating everything," Lea mocked as she continually stared through the branches of the well hidden, evergreen tree.

"Wow…" Felanie's voice trailed off as she stared at the set of the newest Supernatural episode, which could only have been better had the infamous actors been there.

"I see cameras and cameramen, and lighting people-"Lea leaned to the right, not satisfied with her current view.

"-But where is Jenson Ackles??" Angelina finished her sentence.

The girls all peered from the sides of the tree, and were soon discovered hovering there, by one of the cameramen.

"Woah, what are you kids doing here?"

Instinctively, Felanie hid behind a nearby, large rock.

"We're not kids!" Olivia rebutted.

"How many of you are there here?" The cameraman eyed them, confoundedly. His eyes grew wide as the girls toppled into a pile on top of each other, not being able to withstand leaning any longer.

The girls in the pile which were pale and afraid-looking suddenly burst out in laughter when they heard Lea grunting at the bottom of the pile.

Felanie jumped up from behind the rock and jumped on the top of the pile, joining in the laughter.

"Hey!" Angelina burst into giggles, underneath the sudden weight.

They all rolled into the mud, their laughter slowly residing, as the cameraman trudged off to find the director, leaving his camera behind.

"See, had you guys not have gotten so preoccupied with your little spying-"

"Ha-ha," Lea's eyes streamed in tears of laughter as she pointed toward Felanie.

All of them had gotten up, and we're replaying the event in their minds.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? You were spying too," Angelina said, as though to fill in for Lea.

Felanie blushed, not knowing how to respond.

Clarissa, another one of the girls, said, "You were hiding behind a rock!"

"Haha," Lea held her stomach, she couldn't get over it.

"Where has that camera guy gone off to?" Felanie veered off the current subject cleverly, turning her head around, her hand covering her eyes from the lighting as she squinted for any sign of the cameraman.

"Should we hide again?" Lea asked worriedly, finally calm.

"You tell me!" Angelina said cheerfully.

"That wouldn't really help us much, would it?" Danielle replied.

"Nope, I think we should wait for that guy to come back, wherever he went." Olivia muttered.

"No way am I going back into that forest," one of the other girls shivered as she suddenly realized how cold it was outside.

As they lay there freezing their butts off, they felt the ground suddenly begin shaking.

"F-u-c-k. WHA--T TH--E HELL ISsss THISssS? I di-dn't F-UCK-ING trek thi-s long, tooooo h-ave a F-UCKING earthquake experience!!" Lea exploded as suddenly as the earthquake had begun.

"I d-d-on't know!! But itttt's scaring m-me! AHHHH!!!" Felanie started to sob.

"May-be the Earth got ex-cited!! I me-ean, DE-EAN is h-h-ere somewhere."

"SHUT UP OLIVIA!" They all screamed.

"He—eyy, wherrree'dd tha-t cameraa guy goooo?" Angelina asked, though it was the last thing that should have been on her mind.

No one replied, they were all too busy shrieking.

The set seemed to be deserted still. You could only hear the high pitched yells which were slowly dying in the Earth's rumbling, as the girls held on to branches and rocks, for dear life.


End file.
